


With Flowers In Your Hair

by wyvern



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 - Bonus challenges [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanart, Gen, Immortality, Magic, Recreational Drug Use, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Pornathon Bonus challenge 2: Rock 'n roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Flowers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> 'Merlin' belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me, anyway. 
> 
> This art _does_ , however, belong to me, regardless of how crappy you might or might not think it is.
> 
> Want to reblog this on tumblr? Please do it from [here](http://scinscire.tumblr.com/post/92644232523/my-entry-for-the-summer-pornathon-second-bonus).

 

 

***

While waiting for his stubborn, lazy king to return, Merlin decides to travel around the world. He stumbles upon Gwen and Gwaine, both high as kites, at this odd, huge rock music festival outside Bethel, New York. Feeling certain they will not remember a thing in the morning, he uses his magic and creates the same blue butterflies he did in the Crystal Cave all those years ago. Gwen giggles and leans in close to give him a warm hug, while Gwaine just lies back and looks at them with a tiny glint of recognition in his eyes. That makes Merlin’s heart pound a little bit harder, but he doesn't remind them, not yet.

They sit there all night, listening to the amazing music, soaking in the atmosphere, talking about things that two of them are sure have never happened, and one knows are true. They talk about Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Arthur, Morgana, love, horses, wars and magic... When Gwaine passes out and Gwen has fallen asleep with her head in Merlin’s lap, he strokes her hair and plays with her curls a little, like he used to before.

It’s the closest to happy he’s felt in a long, long time.

 

***

 

 


End file.
